


Little Harry

by Zama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zama/pseuds/Zama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ale bude mať moc, o ktorej temný pán nevie... A Harry ju naozaj má. Jeho rodina ho nikdy neopustila. Dokonca ani smrť ich k tomu nemohla prinútiť.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Harry

Harry si pritiahol kolená k brade a oprel si o ne čelo. V komore pod schodmi bola tma, žiarovka ráno praskla a strýko Vernon ju odmietol vymeniť.

„Mami?“

„Áno, Harry?“

„Povieš mi rozprávku?“

„O čom?“ Lily sa skrútila bližšie k chlapcovi.

„O lietaní.“

„To ide lepšie ockovi ako mne, nemyslíš?“

„On je tu? Nič nevidím.“, zamrmlal Harry a zaškúlil na medzeru pod dverami.

„Hneď za tebou, drobec!“, ozval sa mužský hlas. „Čo chceš počuť?“

„Ako si prvýkrát letel na metle!“

„Myslíš, ako som ukradol strýkovi Maximovi jeho Ometlo a  vletel do jablone?“

„Do jazera, James, nezavádzaj!“

„Bola to jabloň a zvládol som to hrdinsky!“

„Nalogal si sa vody a k metle si sa nepriblížil ďalší rok.“, uškrnula sa Lily.

„Nepočúvaj ju, synak. Bola to perfektná prvá jazda.“

Harry sa zachichotal, potichu, potichučky, aby ho nezačuli teta so strýkom.

„Bál si sa?“

„Isteže. Všetko je desivé, keď to nepoznáš.“

„Aj ja sa bojím, tati. Nemám rád tmu.“

„To nič, zlatko. Sme tu s tebou.“, ozvala sa Lily.

„Celú noc?“

„Celú, teraz už spi, dobre?“

Harry sa skrútil na matraci a naslepo si cez seba pretiahol tenkú deku. Z obývačky sa ozývali tlmené zvuky televízie. Teta Petunia pozerala jednu zo svojich obľúbených večerných relácii.

„Dobrú, mami, dobrú, tati.“, zívol Harry.

„Sladké sny, zlatko.“

„Nech ťa šteklia víly celú noc, drobec.“, šepol James tesne pri jeho uchu. Harry ho mohol takmer cítiť, ako by tam naozaj bol. Ako by stačilo natiahnuť ruku a dotknúť sa.

Ale už dávno sa naučil, že je to márne. Harry môže svojich rodičov vidieť a počuť. Nikdy sa dotknúť, objať či pohladiť. A to musí stačiť. Na to, že sú už roky mŕtvi, je to fajn.

***

 

Začalo to pár týždňov po tom, ako nechal Dumbledore Harryho u Dursleyovcov. Malý Harry ležal na prebalovacom pulte a plakal. Práve sa mu podarilo odlevitovať hrkálku, keď to zbadala Petunia a s krikom utiekla z izby. Pre istotu za sebou poriadne treskla dverami.

„On plače, James. A tá potvora ho tu nechala samotného.“, nahnevane sa ozvala Lily.

„ Nemôžme nič robiť. Nerozumiem tomu. Kde je Sirius? A Remus? Niečo sa im muselo stať. Nikdy by tu Harryho nenechali tak dlho.“, mrmlal nahnevane James, ale v jeho hlase zneli obavy.

„Ak budú môcť, určite poňho prídu. Ale čo budeme teraz robiť? On sa bojí.“, Lily stisla manželovu ruku a prešla bližšie k chlapcovi. „No tak, zlatko, neplač. Je to v poriadku, mama je tu.“, prihovorila sa mu.

„Lil, on nás nevidí.“, povedal nešťastne James. V tom však chlapec zmĺkol. Na malej tváričke sa mu medzi slzami objavil úsmev.

„Ma!“

„Nemožné...“,

„ James, on nás vníma, vie, že sme tu!“ , zvýskla Lily. „Ty si ale šikovný chlapec!“

„Nič sa neboj, drobček. Sme tu, už nikdy nebudeš sám.“ , šepkal James so širokým úškrnom.

***

Trojročný Harry stál uprostred obývačky, úsmev od ucha k uchu. Okolo neho poletovali hračky, vankúše a Petuniina obľúbená váza.

„ Výborne, Harry.“, ozval sa Fleamont Potter z kresla.

„Dedo?“, otočil sa na striebristú postavu chlapec.

„Čo tak pridať žehličku, hm? Uvidíme, či ju dokážeš zdvihnúť.“

***

Štvorročný Harry plakal v komore pod schodmi. „Som hladný, mami.“

„ Vydrž, zlatko, už len chvíľu.“

Cez dvere vrazil hlavu James, „Vzduch čistý, môžeme vyraziť.“

Chlapec vstal, potichu otvoril dvere a po špičkách prešiel do kuchyne.

„Vezmi si banán a jablko.“

„A čokoládu, je v skrinke hneď vedľa.“

„ Nejaký rožok a šunku .“

„ Nezabudni gumené cukríky.“

Harry všetko poslušne naskladal do lemu trička a odcupotal naspäť do svojho prístenku.

***

„Všetko v poriadku, už odišli v tej ich nechutnej plechovej veci!“, zvolal Fleamont od dverí.

„Ok, drobec, odomkni. “prikývol spokojne James. Harry vytiahol spod matraca náhradný kľúč, ktorý ukradli už pred rokmi. „ Čo chceš robiť? Pozerať telku?“

Medzitým Fleamont šepkal Lily. „Vernon plánuje namontovať na dvere petlicu.“

„James si s tým poradí.“, odpovedala.

„Presne tak, drobec, mama má pravdu. Budeme potrebovať pár vecí. Najlepšie je sa včas pripraviť. Tak, kto vie, kde v tomto hroznom dome je šrobovák?“

***

„Harry, čo sa stalo? Kto ti ublížil?“, zvolala Lily, keď uvidela chlapca z krvavým nosom.

„Dudley.“, zašomral Harry. „Bol nahnevaný, lebo som dostal jednotku a jemu povedala učiteľka, že si zavolá tetu do školy. Vraj to s ním ide dolu vodou.“

„Och, zlatko. Poď do kúpeľne, nech si to umyješ. Bolí to veľmi?“

„Nie, je to v pohode. Možno by som sa nemal tak snažiť. Potom by mi dali pokoj.“

„Si múdry chlapec. To, že Dudley je malý idiot, nie je tvoja chyba. Čoskoro odtiaľto odídeš a už sa nebudeš musieť báť. V Rokforte sa vedomosti a snaha cenia. Uvidíš, budeš to tam zbožňovať.“

***

Harry kľačal na tráve v záhrade, trhal burinu z tetiných ruží. Vedľa neho ležal rozvalený James.

„Je krásny deň, škriatok, kašli na to, prejdeme sa do parku.“

„ Nemôžem, teta sa bude hnevať.“

„ Len na chvíľku. Je strašné teplo, nemal by si tu byť bez klobúka.“

Harry vzdychol, vstal a ošúchal si kolená. Vzduch bol ťažký teplom, ako by sa vlnil. Slnko pálilo.

„Tak dobre, ale potom to dorobím.“

V parku pod stromami bolo lepšie. Harry si sadol na kraj fontány a strčil do nej bosé nohy. Spokojne nimi kýval, kým mu James rozprával o chladiacich kúzlach a hovoriacich fontánach.

„Existuje niekoľko druhov, niektoré rozprávajú len, keď ich začaruješ. Iné sú vyrobené so špeciálnymi runami a dokážu s tebou viesť celkom slušný rozhovor. A potom sú také, ktoré len pľujú vodu na všetkých okolo a nadávajú. Tie mám najradšej.“, škeril sa James. Harry sa rozosmial. „Jednu takú mali v Dlhej uličke. Všetci na ňu sťažovali. Ako decko som ju zbožňoval. S Tichošľapom sme sa s ňou hádali hodiny.“

„ Nie si trochu malý na to, aby si tu bol sám?“, ozvalo sa spoza neho. Harry sa obzrel a uvidel staršiu pani s veľkou ružovou taškou.

„Som tu s ockom.“

Pani sa obzrela so zdvihnutým obočím.

„Len si odskočil, hneď je späť.“

„Aha, tu máš, nech sa ti naňho čaká lepšie.“, zamrmlala a do ruky mi strčila fľašu s vodou. „Povedz mu, nech ťa takto nenecháva, dobre?“

„Áno, madam. Ďakujem.“

Po tom, ako odišla, James hvízdol. „To bola tesnotka. Mame to nepovieme?“

„Radšej nie. Bola by smutná, že sme tak ďaleko od domu.“

„Poďme späť, môžeme sa ísť hrať so starým Rockym.“, navrhol James.

Harry sa usmial pri predstave susedovho vlčiaka. „Čo ruže?“

„Ber ich čert, aj tak uschnú.“

***

„Už len rok, mladý muž, a nastúpiš na Rokfort. Je to tá najlepšia čarodejnícka škola v Európe. Nikomu never, keď ti budú tvrdiť opak.“, vravela starká Euphemia sediac na schodoch pred domom. V jesennom slnku sa akoby jemne ligotala, vlasy jej jemne viali.

„Neboj, nebudem.“

„Pri vstupe, budeš zaradený do jednej zo štyroch fakúlt. Tak bude zaručené, že nasledujúce roky stráviš s ľuďmi, ktorí ti budú rozumieť najlepšie.“

„Ja viem, starká, ocko mi o nich už rozprával. Vraj všetci Potterovci boli v Chrabromile, tak budem aj ja. Je to tá... rodinná tradícia.“, zvolal spokojne.

„James preháňa, ako vždy. Tvoja prateta Doria bola v Slizoline a prapradedo Anton v Bifľomore.“

„Takže nevadí, keď ma dajú inam?“

„Isteže nie, Harry, buď sám sebou, to je podstatné. Inak sa budeš trápiť. Vieš?“, vstala a prešla k nemu. Ruku priložila blízko k jeho tvári, akoby ho hladila po líci. „Si šikovný chlapec, zvládneš to.“

Harry sa na ňu uškrnul. „Najšikovnejší na svete!“, zvolal prešibane. „A budem najmocnejším čarodejníkom!“

„Áno a najmenším tiež!“, smiala sa starká.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prvý pokus niečo napísať, snáď to vyznie na papieri rovnako ako v mojej hlave.


End file.
